Hogwarts Generation X
by The Haggard Azrael
Summary: During the summer before harry's sixth year at hogwarts he dissapears. At The start of the school year a new student with strange powers joins gryffindor and seems to slip in to where harry once was.... x-men harry potter crossover
1. Prologue The Rescue

Authors Note

This is a Harry Potter / X-Men crossover fic ...... enjoy 

This will serve as the disclaimer for the whole fic

I do not own Harry potter or the x-men. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and the x-men belong to

Stan lee and Marvel Comics 

Stuff in quotes with squiggles ("~stuff~") = thoughts

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Prologue – The Rescue

It was midnight on Privet Drive and unsurprisingly Harry Potter was awake and looking out of the window 

waiting for his pickup. As Harry waited he thought back to when he had received the letter from Professor Lupin, 

the letter that told him that he was finally free from this part of his life. Just before Mr Weasley, Mad Eye Moody, 

and Tonks went for their "Talk" with his uncle; Professor Lupin slipped him a note saying not to open it until he was alone. 

Later that day once the Dursleys were asleep Harry finally opened the note, and when he did the most amazing        

feeling came over him, something he had not felt in a long while; Hope. This was because the letter told him that the Dursleys were not his only family, that he had another Aunt in America and that the order was searching for her. All they had to go on was a name and the knowledge that she was his mother's twin. 

            A week later Harry received another letter from Remus saying they were actually getting closer to finding his aunt, 

saying that she had been seen in New York working at Xavier's School for the gifted. And then, three days ago the best of 

the lot; she had been found, told about Harry and his situation, and was coming in a few days with Remus and a friend.     

And this brought Harry to his current situation; waiting for his pickup from the first 15 years of his life and away to the rest of his life. He was woken from his musings by a loud crack. Concentrating on what he was looking at, in the street in front of number 4 there was a triple decker bus colored purple; The Knight Bus. As he watched, four people disembarked and he recognized one of them: Remus Lupin. The other two he had never met before but one of them looked exactly like his own mother, and the other man was rather short but from Harry's first impression he would scare the hell out of anyone. This man was about his height, was extremely solidly built and had very thick hair. Purposefully the group of three strode towards the house and whilst they did so Lupin was warning the two new people about Vernon and to try not to provoke him, When Harry heard this he let out a snort, just being there would provoke Vernon especially at this time of night. Lupin heard this and grinned. "Harry, hold on a sec we're just trying to find a way in." he said. 

Just as Remus finished speaking the other man started "Oh hell just move out the way." He growled. What Harry saw next was shocking, with a 'snikt' out of his hand came three nine inch metal claws and as he watched with one punch the front door of the house was shattered into firewood. At this there was a cry of outrage from the end of the hall; Vernon Dursley was awake. 

 As the group of three entered Lupin said "Be ready for Harry's uncle." At this Logan snorted "If you think I can't handle one seriously overweight bloke, you got another think coming bub." . "Now all we are here for is to fetch Harry" said Jean "No need to get too destructive".  "Too late" Lupin groaned as he heard what sounded like a roll of thunder but was in actual fact Vernon Dursley running down the stairs. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOT DOING HERE" Vernon shouted, his face turning purple. "Come to collect Harry and remove him from here for good." Said Jean calmly. "Oh no you bloody don't" said Vernon, still shouting. "Want to bet on that, bub" Growled Logan, stepping forward and unsheathing his adamantium claws. When Vernon saw this his face changed from apocalyptic purple to a strange shade of green. 

Petunia Dursley was standing at the top of the stairs looking down at what was going on and then she noticed who was coming up the stairs. This made her turn as white as a ghost. Coming up the stairs she saw someone she had dearly hoped never to see again: Her other sister. All of a sudden in her head there was a quiet "~Hello sis~" and with that Petunia Dursley fainted. Looking around she searched for Harry's mind and she found it in what looked almost like a prison cell, the amount of locks on the door was staggering, so using her telekinetic powers she ripped the door off its hinges and went in.                                     

Harry was waiting for Lupin or one of his other rescuers to come and get him out of the room so they could leave, when there was a creaking at the door and then it was ripped away so Harry thought Lupin had come to get him but those thoughts quickly changed as the woman he had seen outside floated in. "~Up close she looks even more like my mum~" Harry thought. "That's because she was my twin sister." Replied his rescuer "How did you know what I was thinking?" asked Harry. "First, lets get you out of here, we are going off to Grimmauld Place for a couple of hours and then to the final destination." , "Oh my name is Jean Grey-Summers" she continued. "Harry Potter" Harry grinned "Now lets get the hell out of here" he said and with that went to pick up his trunk but before he got there it levitated and floated behind him. Harry looked at Jean with a questioning expression, "When we get to Grimmauld place, I promise." She said and then started to walk down the stairs so Harry followed. When he got to the bottom of the stairs he saw something he never thought possible: Vernon Dursley crouched in a corner with his arms wrapped around his legs, quite obviously scared out of his mind. Once Jean had seen the state of Mr. Dursleys she looked at Logan disparagingly. "What did you do?" she half shouted. "Only that" said Logan pointing at the totally destroyed TV. "The rest was all thanks to our calm and placid friend here." He continued referring to Lupin. "Nice one Professor Lupin, shame we can't show The Weasley's though" said Harry. "We can show them all in Glorious Pensieve-vision" crowed Lupin, whilst pulling out a Shrunken Pensieve.

"All right, Lets get out of here." Said Jean, sounding remarkably like Professor McGonagall, "Come on here's the Portkey" she continued. The four of them gathered in the lounge with Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage (Hedwig was off delivering a letter to Hermione) Remus counted down "5, 4, 3, 2, 1" and with that there was a pop and there were no signs that anyone had just been there apart from the destroyed front door and television.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Tell me what you think whether this should be continued etc                          

Review….. please


	2. Chapter 1 Grimmauld Place

Authors Note

This is a Harry Potter / X-Men crossover fic ...... enjoy 

This will serve as the disclaimer for the whole fic

I do not own Harry potter or the x-men. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and the x-men belong to

Stan lee and Marvel Comics 

Stuff in quotes with squiggles ("~stuff~") = thoughts

Sodalis spell is borrowed from The Awakening of a Magus by the-dreamer4

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Chapter 1 – Grimmauld Place

In the lounge at Grimmauld place there were two men having a discussion, one of them had long silver hair and a beard about the same length and colour. He is known as Professor Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry. The other man is seated in a wheelchair and he is known as Professor Charles Xavier, who owns and runs Xavier's School for the Gifted.    

Suddenly in the middle of the room four people, a trunk and an owl cage appeared in the middle of the room. "Ah Harry, glad you could join us" Greeted Dumbledore, looking rather grim. "I'm afraid I have some rather bad news, Voldemort is stepping up his attempts to find you because of the ministry incident so you will have to go into hiding." "However" he continued, "This does not mean that you will have to stop your normal life, in fact you may rather like this as you will lose the notoriety of being the boy who lived."

Harry was immediately intrigued, he would get to live an almost normal life, "How are we going to manage that Professor?" he asked, "I mean, my scar would be a bit of a giveaway wouldn't it?" "Before I explain this, I would like to bring in the Weasley's and Tonks as they will be one of the few who will know about this." At this Professor Dumbledore made to get up. "I'll call them Albus" Said the other man then made no move to do so. Harry was just about to ask why he did not move, when Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came into the lounge followed by Ron, Ginny, and the Young Auror with the brightly colored hair. "Wotcher Harry" she called, "Hi Tonks" he replied.

When everyone had found a seat the professor began "Well one of the things we were going to ask you to do this summer was to train to become an animagus, but when we tested for it we in fact discovered that you have metamorphamagus ability's." , "I'm a WHAT?" Harry interrupted, "a metamorphamagus, Harry. Now this gives us a unique opportunity, we want Harry Potter to disappear and have you come back to Hogwarts as someone completely different." . Harry could not believe his ears, this was a god given opportunity, he would no longer have to put up with people being in awe of him for something he couldn't remember, the Professor continued "After a month or two rumors of your death will come out and hopefully this will cause Voldemort to become overconfident and think that he will triumph as the prophecy states that only you can kill Voldemort."

Harry thought about this "Professor if this will give me an advantage over Voldemort I'll do this, but who will I become?" 

"Well this is where we come in Harry" said Jean "What will happen is you, Ron and Tonks will come back to the U.S. with us and stay at Xavier's school for the gifted. This is actually a school for mutant's to learn to control their powers. The main reason you are going there is that this is also the home of the x-men." , "Hold up, lets just backtrack a second. What are mutants and who are the X-Men?" asked Harry

"Well Mutants in a way are a lot like wizards. They are both essentially human beings but with extra genes that enable them to do fantastic things. As a wizard there are a number of genes that can sometimes give you extra abilities, for example animagi or in your case metamorphamagi. Well mutant's are kind of like that in that they sometimes get strange abilities, for example I am telepathic and can also use telekinesis, Logan has a healing factor that enables him to heal almost any injury that he could sustain in seconds, and Professor Xavier over there is also a telepath but even stronger than me." Said Jean 

"As to the X-men that's more my department" Said Professor Xavier, "As wizards you stay hidden form the 'Muggle' world as you call it because most people would be afraid of you and because of this would hunt and destroy your kind. As mutants we have no such luxury so there is a lot of prejudice between normal people and mutants. Now there are some mutants that use their powers for destructive purposes, this is why I created the X-Men; to defend against those who would do this and worse."            

"Anyway the reason Tonks is going is so you can be trained as a metamorphamagus, and also when you go back to Hogwarts you will actually be going as my 'son' so she will be playing that part whilst you are training until your disappearance, when you will take that role yourself." Said Jean. "Ron is going so that we can build a back story so that when you are back at Hogwarts, it just doesn't seem like you are friends after having known each other for a few days. Plus going through all these changes we thought it would be good to have a friendly face around" she finished 

"Whilst you both are at the school you will attend lessons with the other students, well the defense ones at any rate so you have more options in a fight with deatheaters if you need them." Said Professor Dumbledore "Before I forget all the details of your hiding and so on will be hidden behind a sodalis security. This is actually immune to veritaserum and makes it impossible to tell anyone what's hidden who does not already know about it. For now only those of us in the room will know about this and when it comes to telling the rest of the X-Men and so on Tonks will perform the spell. Everyone will need to repeat this at the same time so on my count ; 1, 2, 3 SODALIS."

At this Harry felt a rush as everything they had just discussed was pushed behind a mental structure in his head. "Right" said Professor Xavier "If we want to get back in time for breakfast, then we'd best get a move on." With this he rolled out of the room                

Jean asked "Ron, have you got everything you want to take?" 

"All packed and pocketed." He said showing he a miniature trunk and then putting it in his pocket  

They all followed Professor Xavier out into the back garden of the house which was shrouded in fog "Storm, you can lift the fog now" said Xavier. Slowly the fog lifted and there was a midnight black stealth jet in the middle of the garden 

            "This is how were getting to the U.S." Ron gawped in a state of shock. 

            "Looks that way" replied Harry in a similar state. 

The pair shook themselves "COOL" they chorused. The two boys followed Jean, Logan, and Professor Xavier up the ram and into the jet itself. Waiting at the top of the ramp was a man with vaguely messy brown hair and wearing a black leather suit along with a black visor with a ruby red strip in. 

            "Hello, my name is Scott Summers and welcome to the Blackbird"         

  //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Tell me what you think whether this should be continued etc                          

Review….. please

I need a better title for this fic so please send me suggestions in reviews 

More reviews = more chapters 


	3. Chapter 2 The Blackbird

Authors Note

This is a Harry Potter / X-Men crossover fic ...... enjoy 

This will serve as the disclaimer for the whole fic

I do not own Harry potter or the x-men. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and the x-men belong to

Stan lee and Marvel Comics 

Stuff in quotes with squiggles ("~stuff~") = thoughts

I will be messing around with the x-men timeline a little here as I need Jean to be at 'school' in the states whilst Lily is at Hogwarts so please excuse this.

The x-men roster will be a combination of the movie and the comics as I prefer the adult versions of some of the students and vice versa. 'Sides gotta have the Cajun in there (Gambit)

Enjoy 

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Chapter 2 – The Blackbird

As Scott Summers introduced himself Jean telepathically sent to Harry "~This is my husband Scott, your other uncle~" whilst Ron asked "how long will the flight be?", Tonks replied "Well standard muggle flights to the U.S. normally take about 10 – 12 hours, they also have a plane called Concorde that can make the journey in about a third of the time, but in this … well who knows?" she finished with a questioning expression , "Actually the Blackbird can make the journey in about an hour and a half" replied Scott. "That's why we're leaving now as this ought to get us to the institute whilst its still around midnight there so you should get the opportunity to get some sleep before the morning as it should be about midnight there. Hopefully you won't have to deal with jetlag because of this."           

The flight passed quickly and before the two boys realized they were hovering over a large manor house and were descending over a basketball court in the back. As they watched the court slid away and the plane landed safely in an underground hanger. The group eventually got into the main part of the mansion through a set of stainless steel corridors that looked as if it could have come straight out of Star Trek. Jean showed the two boys to a room on the first floor explaining on the way that after tonight they would have to share with some of the other students here so as to keep the back story solid. As the two boys entered the room they saw their trunks and things were already there and that the beds were rather like the ones at Hogwarts in that they were exceedingly comfortable. 

"Just like school, huh Harry?" said Ron. 

"There are a couple of advantages over Hogwarts that this place has Ron." Replied Harry "Like electricity and central heating for a start." He continued 

"What happened when you were picked up, I mean your aunt was looking at Logan and Professor Lupin a bit, well like McGonagall looks at Fred and George." Asked Ron

"Well as they came toward the house I heard Moony telling them to be quiet so as not to wake Uncle Vernon, I heard this and snorted so Lupin looked up, saw me and said they were looking for a way in." Harry explained. 

"Well, how'd they get in then?" said Ron

"That Logan guy, well he stepped forward and told Lupin to move and he literally smashed his way in. He had three nine inch claws slide out of his fists and turned the door into firewood." Said Harry "I swear that man could definitely intimidate like Snape or worse. Anyway I was locked in and was waiting to be released and jean came up to get me and she literally ripped the door off the hinges, that's when I discovered she was telepathic because as she came into the room I was thinking 'up close she looks even more like my mum' and she answered that out loud."              

"If she's telepathic, she could be worse than McGonagall." Groaned Ron 

"After this she levitated my trunk down the stairs and there I saw the TV in much the same state as the Door and Uncle Vernon cowering in the corner. Best bit was Jean accused Logan but all he did was smash the TV, The rest was all down to Moony as the last Marauder." Smirked Harry

"Wish I could have seen that" said Ron "Actually my whole Family would pay to see that." He continued

"Who said you can't." said Harry "Moony put the memories into a Pensieve to show everyone." He paused "I get the feeling it's going to be birthday entertainment." 

"Come on let's get some kip, I'm shattered and want to be awake tomorrow" said Ron

As soon as the pair clambered into the beds provided they dropped straight off to sleep.

The next day Harry and Ron were awakened by a mental call from Professor Xavier asking to meet with him before breakfast to discuss a few detail about training with Tonks and his new identity, so after a quick shower the two young wizards were making their way to Xavier's office guided mentally by Xavier himself.

As the pair entered already in the room were Jean, Scott, Tonks, Logan, and the Professor himself. "Ah Harry, Ron please take a seat." The two boys took a space on the huge sofa in the office. 

"Right, we need to work out the details of your new identity Harry. Now for the next few weeks Miss Tonks will be training you to use the metamorphamagus talent so you can effectively disguise yourself. During this time she will pretend to be Jean and Scott's son, this will be achieved by a combination of her talents and a potion. Her appearance changing will be explained away as a mutant ability. When it's time for you to disappear you will take on that appearance and Logan will take your place in a battle with the aid of a polyjuice potion. Here Harry Potter will disappear and you will take over Miss Tonks role as James Summers. Only the X-Men, The Weasley's, Miss Granger and some of the Professors at Hogwarts will know." Explained Professor Xavier.                       

            "Are you alright with me pretending to be your son and all this?" asked Harry "I mean there's no way this would put anyone in danger would it?" he continued shyly  

            "Harry when I first received the letter from Remus, I wanted to come and get you straight away because I had a feeling that you would be treated as you were. The reason I didn't come sooner is because I only heard about the attack on Godric's Hollow I thought you were all dead. I knew Petunia wouldn't tell me anything because, well she pretended that she had no other siblings so I assumed that you all had been killed. If I had known that you had survived earlier I would have come then." Said Jean 

            "Well I can understand that, but how come you were out here in America to start with?" asked Harry 

            "When I first found out I was a mutant, I was actually in my first year of college in England. My Parents were proud as I had a special talent like my sister but Petunia was bitter as she was the only one of us who was completely normal. Professor Xavier brought me out here so I could learn to control my abilities and so on. After our parents were killed in your mother's fifth year, Lily was the only one who kept in contact with me." Explained Jean

            "We actually visited a couple of times and met your father and some of his friends; in fact your dad and Remus were the only two out of the Marauders who didn't make fun of these things" said Scott, pointing at his normal looking glasses apart from the fact that they had ruby red lenses "Remus was actually the one who found Jean and he actually told us a lot about you and your adventures. Even if you didn't need to go into hiding or anything we still would have come for you and would be proud to call you our son." He finished  

            "Harry, now we have the details of your new identity covered, its time for you both to meet the rest of the X-Men" Said Xavier. He paused for a second, put two fingers to his forehead and looked like he was concentrating. A minute later he stopped and looked up "The rest of the team should be along in a few minutes" Xavier told them. Sure enough five minutes later through the door trooped Storm, Logan, a tall man with shaggy brown hair, and a tallish woman with bushy hair that reminded Harry a lot of Hermione apart from the fact it had a huge white streak running through it.

            "Harry, Ron this is Ororo Munro, Codenamed Storm for her ability to control the weather." Said Xavier, indicating a young African American woman with blond hair and blue eyes. "Its good to meet you properly, my young friends." She said

            "This is Logan, codenamed Wolverine for various reasons. You have seen his gifts already Harry when you were rescued from Privet Drives." Continued the Professor, Logan gave the pair an almost imperceptible nod and a look that said 'Don't mess'

            Indicating the young man with the shaggy brown hair that was not much unlike his own Xavier carried on "This is Remy le Beau, also known as Gambit. This is not because of his gift but rather one of his chosen weapons"    

            "And for now at least this is Rouge, our resident southern belle." Finished Xavier

            "You're free to look round the estate but first it might be an idea to get you two into your rooms with the other student's" said Jean, heading towards the door. Harry and Ron followed her and as they made their way to the wing where the students' rooms were Jean explained that Tonks would be staying in the small suite of rooms that she and Scott shared until Harry was ready to take on the role of James Summers. 

            The trio reached their destination and knocked on the door. After a second a shout of "Just a minute" came from within and then the door was answered by two other boy's, both about their age. One had brown hair and eyes and the other was covered in an indigo blue fur and had intense blue eyes. "Guys these are your new Roomies Harry and Ron, You two this is Bobby Drake" said Jean indicating the brown haired boy "and this is Kurt Wagner" she finished indicating the other boy.

            The two young wizard entered the room to find their belongings already at the foot of two of the beds and perches for the owls belonging to the pair. Both had one thing on their minds; This was going to be one interesting summer to say the least.        

  //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Tell me what you think whether this should be continued etc                          

Review….. please

Constructive criticism and ideas welcomed 

Can anyone tell me how to get a beta reader please? Or do any of you wonderful people want the job for yourself?

**Waves at Reviewers** 

**Shouts to Reviewers**

OI, I NEED A BETA. ANYONE UP FOR THE JOB?

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////   

Disturbedvixen – you are the first reviewer for this fic. I have no idea how you managed to find it and post a review about 15 minutes after I uploaded it but thanks.

Padfootgrim – thanks for the encouragement and adding me to your favorites list as that is a big encouragement. To answer your question yes iceman will be in the fic as he will be rooming with Harry and Ron along with Nightcrawler

Lady Melime – Thanks for reviewing both chapters, I think you will defiantly like the way I intend to take this 

SmacksKiller – Im afraid I cannot answer that yet, be patient and all will be revealed.  By the way thanks for the review  


	4. Chapter 3 Explanations and Training

Authors Note

This is a Harry Potter / X-Men crossover fic ...... enjoy 

This will serve as the disclaimer for the whole fic

I do not own Harry potter or the x-men. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and the x-men belong to

Stan lee and Marvel Comics 

Stuff in quotes with squiggles ("~stuff~") = thoughts

I'm not going to attempt Nightcrawler's accent as it will probably sound crap so….

Enjoy  

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Chapter 3 – Explanations and Training

"Well, welcome to Mutant High." Said Bobby and Kurt in unison as Harry and Ron joined them in the rather large 

Room

            "Mutant High?" asked Harry. "Don't worry" replied Kurt "It's just a nickname for the school. All the student's and teachers are Mutants. Most come here to learn to control their powers, and go to school in a place where they won't be discriminated against." He continued. Suddenly Kurt noticed Ron openly staring at him, Harry noticed that Kurt was starting to look a bit uncomfortable at this and said "Don't worry; I think he's just a bit shell shocked. We've seen a lot worse than you man so you've got nothing to worry about there." 

            Ron was sitting on one of the bed's looking totally spaced out and still gaping at Kurt. "Hmm, I get the feeling he's not going to snap out of that on his own. Anything either of you can do?" asked Harry. Bobby grinned "Just watch." He said and as Harry watched a snowball started to form in his hand. When it was about the size of a tennis ball he threw it at Ron, well and truly snapping him out of the spaced-ness. At this the three of them began to crack up seeing the expression of shock on Ron's face at being hit by a snowball in mid June.                  

"Who Threw That?!?" Shouted Ron 

"Ron, you were catching flies big time and we had to snap you out of it man." Said Bobby, still Laughing

"Uh, yeah sorry about that Kurt." Said Ron 

"No big, man." Replied Kurt. "I'll just go get a couple of sodas and then you can tell us what your powers are." And with a Bamf and a cloud of sulfur, he was gone.

Harry noticed Ron staring again and said "Flies, Ron Flies." This time Ron got the message without the aid of a snowball to the skull. Just then there was a familiar tapping sound in the room, Harry looked over and saw two owl's tapping on the window one of which was his snowy owl Hedwig. Seeing this he went over and opened the window. As he did this Hedwig flew in gracefully and landed on his Shoulder, whilst the other started zooming around the room like a feathery pinball. Now Ron noticed Bobby in a similar state, to the one he was in a few minutes ago.

"Flies, Bobby Flies" Smirked Ron whilst trying to catch the small hyperactive owl. Bobby got the message, just then Kurt bamf'ed back into the room with four cans of soda. He saw Ron jumping around like a mad thing and asked with a look of amazement "What the hell are you trying to do?"      

"Catch this bloody idiotic owl!" he grunted, still jumping like a mad thing.  

"Why do you want to catch it, to put it back outside or something." Asked Kurt, confused

"No, it's got a bloody letter for me! It's always like this so give me a moment." Said Ron

"Hold on" said Kurt and he watched where the tiny Owl was heading next and teleported to that point in mid air, caught the owl, and dropped onto the bed below him.

"Nice one, mate" Said Ron

Suddenly from where Harry was reading the letters he had been sent there was a shout of joy as he finished reading one that had come from Hogwarts. Ron said "What, What's Happened?" Harry thrust the letter at him and then started to dig through his trunk.

Dear Mr's Potter and Weasley,

                        Because of your actions at the Department of Secrets alongside Miss Granger, Miss Weasley, Mr Longbottom and Miss Lovegood in exposing the return of You-Know-Who, the ministry has decided to lift the decree for underage wizardry for you and your friend's. As I'm sure you know this will mean although you both have not completed your schooling you will be able to use magic as and when you need to.

Congratulations          

Professor McGonagall

Head of Gryffindor House

As Ron finished reading this he let out a similar whoop, realized what Harry was up to and decided to follow suit. As the pair we're searching for their wands, Bobby asked "What the hell are you two doing?", just then there was a shout of triumph from Harry as he came out of the trunk holding what looked like a wooden stick. 

"Well, since the both of us are going to be here for a while, we might as well tell you." Just then Ron came up holding a similar stick "Professor Xavier said most mutants like to live in secrecy, well there is a whole portion of society that does just that. Neither of us are actually mutants but we are what you might call gifted" said Harry 

"How do you mean gifted? I mean you can't have powers without being a mutant can you" said Kurt 

"That is where you are wrong man, Both of us are wizards." Replied Ron. At this the two mutants started to roll on the floor laughing. At this the other two boys looked vaguely annoyed. "So would you like some proof then huh?" asked Harry

"Yes please" choked out the pair on the floor 

Harry looked at Ron "Patronus?" he questioned, "Patronus" Ron confirmed. Simultaneously the pair shouted "Expectro Patronum" At this a stag and a white knight erupted from the wands and were standing in front of the two apart from the fact that Ron's Patronus looked slightly different, the sword it was carrying was covered in flames…..

**I Could leave this here but…….. Nah I'm enjoying this too much**

            As the two Patroni disappeared Harry asked "What the hell was up with that? What happened to your Patronus Ron", "I have no idea, Harry", he looked at the two mutants and said "I think they believe us now though."

            "What the hell was that?" asked Bobby 

            "That was a Patronus, it's a spell used to drive away Dementors, these are one of the worst things that anyone can encounter. Basically they drain all the happiness out of you and then they will perform the kiss which literally sucks out a person's soul leaving them a vegetable" said Harry, shuddering "Each Patronus is indvidual to the caster as it takes the form of something that the person associates with protection, That's why mine takes the form of a stag as that's the animagus form of my dad." He finished 

            "So as you can see, whilst we're not mutants we aren't powerless." Said Ron

            "What's an animagus?" asked Kurt

"Well an animagus is.." started Ron, but Harry cut him off "Look me and Ron still haven't seen most of this place, so how about we go for a walk and have a look around and we'll tell you what we can. I think a large chunk will be explained tonight by Professor Xavier though."

"S'all good, come on then" said Bobby.

 The small group toured through the building including the underground levels where the danger room, cerebro, and other training facilities were located. All the while Harry and Ron explained about the wizarding world, including Hogwarts, Quidditch, and Diagon Alley. Next they started to tell the pair about the first five years that they had spent at Hogwarts and the adventures they had each year. When they reached the control center of the danger room Harry was just finishing talking about his fourth year and the Tri-wizard Tournament when he looked out of the windows and saw two girls fighting in the Danger room below. One was wearing a black and blue uniform and the other was wearing a similar outfit with a yellow trench coat over the top. 

The group was looking out into the Danger Room into a scene of the two girls fighting a number of Military personnel. "The reason the holograms look like the military is that when we rescue captured mutants they are often being held by the military for study. The Danger Room can create almost any scenario you can dream up but whilst in there will be no lethal force used." Commented Bobby 

Just as Bobby finished talking the scene in the Danger Room disappeared and they saw the two girls waving at them. As the pair walked out of the Danger Room, Ron asked "But how does the danger room do that? All those holo-thingies looked so real."

Harry answered "Ron, wizards aren't the only ones who can create illusions. Muggles can do the same using holograms but usually they don't look as real as that." He looked at Bobby Questioningly 

"The Danger Room has a number of droids that project an image around themselves so they can look and feel real to the user, well mostly real." Replied the future X-Man

Just then the two girls from down below walked in and Harry was struck dumb. Up close, Harry discovered the girl in the blue and black uniform was rather attractive. She had brown hair most of which was tied back in a ponytail but with two strands left at the side of her face, and her eyes were a deep chocolate brown. The other girl looked vaguely oriental with short black hair, and sky blue almond shaped eyes.   

"Who are the new guys Bobby?" asked Kitty

"These are our new Roommates, Harry and Ron. They're both wizards." Replied Bobby "You guys, these are two of our friends Kitty Pryde" He said indicating the brown haired girl "And this is Jubilation Lee or Jubilee" Finished Bobby.

 "Nice to meet you" said Harry, whilst inspecting the floor

"Oh, you're from England." Said Kitty "I love the accent" She Continued

Ron noticed the way Harry was studying the floor and nudged Bobby "He likes her" said Ron. "How can you tell?" asked Bobby "See the way Harry is looking at the floor, well he only gets like that if he likes a girl." Replied Ron. "Ask them to join us going round the building, and stuff." He continued 

"Hey do you guys fancy showing these two brits around the place?" asked Bobby

"Sure I'll join the guided tour" Said Kitty

"I'm afraid I'll have to beg off, gotta do some extra training with Logan, so I'll catch you guys at dinner." Said Jubilee                  

"So where we going next?" asked Ron 

"Well you've seen most of the inside of the place so time to go outside" replied Kurt 

As the group of friends made their way outside Kitty asked "So what do you mean wizards?", "Well" said Ron "We're wizards in the literal sense as we can both do magic." He finished "And before you ask neither of us are mutants." Added Harry 

"So how come you're both here then?" asked Bobby

"Yeah, you never did explain that to us." Added Kurt

"Well part of the reason is that the relatives I have lived with since I was one have basically mistreated me for the first 10 years of my life and have got progressively worse since I started at Hogwarts, until this year when it was discovered that my Mum's other sister was still around and she along with my dad's last surviving friend Remus Lupin and Logan came and got me out of there and we were brought back here. The other reason why we're both here will be explained tonight at dinner." Said Harry

"So who is your other aunt then?" asked Kitty

"Jean Grey" replied Harry

"Wow, she and your mum must have been twins or something." Said Kitty   

"They were actually." Answered Harry with a lopsided grin    

"Well, can you show us some magic then?" asked Kitty

"Same again?" said Ron, "Oh yes" replied Harry, "On Three. Ready; One, Two, Three". As Harry reached the third count the pair shouted "Expectro Patronum" and the silvery forms blazed forth from the wands, only this time Harry's Patronus had changed as well. Instead of the lone stag as they had seen only an hour ago, three shapes came from Harry's wand; there was the stag but it had company. Alongside it there was a werewolf and a large dog that looked very familiar.

"Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs" Harry said with tears in his eyes but a faint grin on his face

"Who are they?" asked Bobby

"Well Moony is actually Remus's nickname 'cause he's a Werewolf, Prongs was my dad's nickname because his animagus form was a stag, and Padfoot was my Godfathers nickname 'cause he could turn into a huge black dog." Answered Harry

"And Animagi are?" asked Kitty

"Well some wizards are also some born with extra abilities, kind of like mutants and animagus ability is just one possibility. Yesterday we found out that Harry is also a Metamorphamagus; basically he can change his appearance to almost anything once he's been trained." Said Ron  

All of a sudden there was a voice in Harry's head "~Harry, Tonks has said that your first training session will be tomorrow at 10am~" sent what sounded like Professor Xavier. Ron noticed Harry's vacant look and asked "What's up Harry?" , "Well Professor Xavier just told me, my first training session for that is tomorrow morning at 10." replied Harry

Bobby Interrupted "Look it's getting on for dinner time, Come on and we can get these explanations and some munch." , "Little hint," he added "Watch out for Logan's cooking." Finished Bobby, grinning.

  ////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Lets see if we can get this up to twenty reviews or more guys?

Review…..Please

At the request of smackskiller here is the X-Men Roster for this fic:

Cyclops

Phoenix

Wolverine

Gambit

Beast

Storm

Rogue

Others may be added later

And here is a list of X-Students:

Iceman

Nightcrawler

Shadowcat

Pyro

Jubilee 

Again more may be added later

Hogwarts, A History Girl – The reason I chose to change his name is the kid is going into hiding, and thought it would be prudent to give him a new name. The reason behind James is that it's Harry's middle name and also his fathers name so….

 The Lost Cub – Ta muchly for the encouragement

Disturbedvixen -  well Im honoured that your honoured  

Padfootgrim – thanks for recommending my fic to your friend and thanks for reviewing again

Little Grey Stormcloud – Thanks for the comments. If you say you're not all that into x-men and like this I must be doing something right  


	5. Chapter 4 The New Look

Authors Note

This is a Harry Potter / X-Men crossover fic ...... enjoy 

This will serve as the disclaimer for the whole fic

I do not own Harry potter or the x-men. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and the x-men belong to

Stan lee and Marvel Comics 

Stuff in quotes with squiggles ("~stuff~") = thoughts

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Chapter 4 – The New Look

          As the group of friends made their way into the dining room just off the kitchen the majority of the        X-Men, Professor Xavier, Tonks, and a large group of the students from the institute were already in the room arranged around the large dining table. As the small group found seats there was a voice in Harry's head "~Harry, I will be giving everyone a few basics about the wizarding world and your past years at Hogwarts and some of your summers; is there anything you would rather I left out?~" said Professor Xavier. 

Harry who was sitting between Scott and Jean looked slightly nervous for a second but then he felt a hand gripping his own, as he looked under the table he saw Jean holding onto his left hand. Suddenly he heard another voice in his mind, this one was a lot softer and more feminine; it was Jean, "~Harry, you're not alone in any of this anymore.~" she said.

Harry made his decision "Professor, please explain everything that you need to." He said, but in his head he continued "~but please leave out the stuff at the Dursley's before I was at Hogwarts.~". Harry thought this but didn't expect a reply so when one came it was a bit of a shock "~Certainly Harry, any thing else?~" came Professor Xavier's voice.

Just then several dishes of food floated in from the kitchen, as this was happening Harry noticed that Tonks had her wand out and looked like she was controlling the floating plates "Everybody duck!" he cried. At this most of the students did actually duck and Kurt actually bamfed out of range of the plates not a second too soon, as just then the Wingardium Leviosa charm that Tonks had cast started to wear off and the plates started to go all over the place. Just before they got completely out of control, Jean managed to catch them and guide the mad plates to the proper places on the table.

Once the students and X-Men had helped themselves to the various dishes that had been cooked for them Professor Xavier started to speak "Now you may have noticed we have some Guests at the moment, well the Young lady to my left is Miss Nymphadora Tonks…" at this the Professor Received one of the Harshest death glares anyone at the table had ever seen, "Sitting in between Scott and Jean is their nephew Harry Potter and opposite him is his very good friend Ron Weasley. Now as you all know the majority of mutants are able to keep their gifts secret, well all over the world there is a section of society that has been able to separate itself from the majority of the population. This is the Wizarding world and our three visitors are part of this. Now        Mr Potter is famous in the wizarding world for defeating the dark wizard known as Voldemort when he was only a year old. Since he joined Hogwarts at 11 he has faced either Voldemort or some minion of his each year at the school. In his fourth year because of a Death eater in disguise he was entered into the Tri-wizard Tournament and at the end of the third task in the tournament Voldemort regained his body and is now launching attacks on a lot of people and places in the UK. Up until spring this year his return was denied by the wizarding government and only because of an attack in the ministry that Harry and a small group of his friends were able to fend off is Voldemort's return now known to the public and is acknowledged by the Ministry of Magic. This is in part the reason that Mr's Potter and Weasley are now with us; they are in hiding. The other reason is that Harry obviously has family here, and he and Mr Weasley can receive combat training so they can defend themselves if needed. Now lets eat before this goes cold." With a cry of "Here, Here" from Ron they all settled down to the food.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

          The next day at ten o'clock found Harry in an empty classroom with Tonks covering the Theory of Metamorphamagi. Harry had breezed through a lot of this, but instead of making a show of it, Tonks could see he actually understood it. Because of this she decided to move onto the practical part of the lessons 

          "Metamorphamagus training is much like Animagus training except instead of concentrating on changing arms or legs into paws or wing or other limbs, you concentrate on changing characteristics of yourself such as Eye colour, Hair colour, Skin tone, build, height, and so on" said Tonks, "So first get a good picture of yourself in your head and then pick an area you want to change. The easiest ones to start with in your case would be your scar and your eyes" she finished.     

          Harry was standing in front of a large mirror and concentrating on his face and as he watched the skin around his scar started to change so it was not shiny and along the length of the scar itself it looked as if it were being removed by a pencil eraser until the whole of his forehead looked as if there had never been a scar there. Next Harry began to concentrate on his eyes, again he watched as they slowly began to change from the intense emerald green that he knew so well, to a dark blue that was just as intense as before.

         Harry, pleased with his success turned around looking for Tonks but she was no longer there. In her place there was a boy, about his age with reddish brown hair, the same intense dark blue eyes as his own currently were. The newcomer was about six or seven inches taller than Harry and was much broader and had a much more athletic build then Harry did.

          "Who are you?" asked Harry

          "Well my name is James Summers, but you can call me Tonks" Said Harry's teacher, "I just thought you might like a sneak peek at your new look." Tonks finished whilst changing back to her self with a grin on her face.    

            "How did you come up with the new face and body then, eh?" asked Harry, Intrigued

             "Well, me, Professor Xavier, along with Scott and Jean spent a lot of time with a morphing program and photos of the aforementioned Scott and Jean and this is what we came up with. They then created a hologram of it so I could get the whole change correct. Once you get the hang of changing all the body parts we'll get to work on changing them to the new you 'kay." Replied Tonks "Actually one thing before I forget; all metamorphamagi have a 'home form' and there are spells that can force you back to this so once you have the transformation down as the 'home form' can be set to another form I'm afraid we are going to have to set that to the new you. After that we will explain your shapeshifting as a mutant ability so hopefully no one will think to try the spells on you." She continued

               "So basically I have to give up my life as Harry Potter." Stated Harry, "If that's what has to be done, so be it." He said grimly, then with a grin he added "Well at least I won't have people gawking at my forehead or have to put up with any of 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' crap!"

                Just then Scott strode into the room and threw a small cube with a button to Harry. As he caught the strange object he asked curiously "What's this?"

               "That is the Hologram of the new you, if I'm not mistaken." Said Tonks, looking to Scott for confirmation. When he nodded in reply she grinned. "Now you have a model to work from instead of using me." She said. "Yeah" Scott added "We need to get this up and running pretty damn quickly so you can practice before going back to Hogwarts" he finished.

              Harry turned around to look at Scott. "Well you seem to have a good start on things then" He said. Harry grinned as his features shifted again and Scott found himself looking at a younger double of himself. "A very good start on things then." He muttered, out loud he said "How did you manage to get so far so quickly? From what Tonks told us all when we were setting up the hologram it should have taken a few weeks to get that fast and accurate." Asked Scott, curiously.

               "I would like to know that too, actually." Said Tonks

               Harry blushed, "Well whilst I was at Privet Drive, I had a LOT of time on my hands, probably because of the threats you, Moody, and Mr Weasley made to Vernon. Anyway 'cause I had so much free time this year, I spent a lot of it studying, trying to find things that could be useful for when I have to face Lord Evil-Tattoo-Artist again. One of the most useful things I found was information about the animagus transformation, so I thought this would be one of the best ways to hide from the afore mentioned. The other main topic I read up on was oculmency but if anything I did worse then when Snape was trying to teach me." Said Harry

               "Well considering the way that you just changed into Mr Summers over there…", Scott Interrupted "Call me either Scott or Cyclops or any thing apart from Mr Summers. Makes me feel ancient otherwise.", Tonks continued "Well considering the way you changed into Scotty Boy over there, I reckon we ought to have you up and running in about a week or so. Especially now that you have a model to work from." said Tonks, who was still looking rather shocked, but also immensely proud of her pupil. Harry noticed this and as he looked at Scott he saw a very similar expression on his face as well; one of pride.                          

(A.N. this is a change of P.O.V)

                 Scott was hurrying to the classroom where he knew his nephew's Metamorphamagus training was being conducted. He was to deliver a Holographic model to Harry's tutor so they had a practice model for Harry to work from. As Scott entered the room he tossed the small holographic device at Harry. As Harry caught the small cube with what looked to be amazing reflexes he asked "What's this?" in a questioning tone of voice. The Young woman who last night and whilst they were working on the model, explained a lot about the wizarding world and what Harry had faced in his past at Hogwarts replied "That is the Hologram of your new self if I'm not mistaken" She said sounding pleased "Now you have a model to work from instead of using me" She grinned. "Yeah" he added "we need to get this up and running pretty damn quickly so you can practice before going back to Hogwarts" He finished.               

                Just then Harry turned around to look at him, as he did Scott got a good look at his eyes and forehead; Harry's eyes that used to be so like those belonging to Jean Grey had changed to an extremely intense dark blue and his forehead was clear of any marks. 

               "Well you seem to have a good start on things then" he commented. Harry grinned again and suddenly his features shifted until Scott was looking at a younger version of himself. "A very good start then, how did you manage to get so far so quickly?" he asked, intreigued. "I'd like to know that too" said Tonks. 

                Harry burned red at this. When his face had calmed do he said "Well whilst I was at Privet Drive, I had a LOT of time on my hands, probably because of the threats you, Moody, and Mr Weasley made to Vernon. Anyway 'cause I had so much free time this year, I spent a lot of it studying, trying to find things that could be useful for when I have to face Lord Evil-Tattoo-Artist again. One of the most useful things I found was information about the animagus transformation, so I thought this would be one of the best ways to hide from the afore mentioned. The other main topic I read up on was occulmency but if anything I did worse then when Snape was trying to teach me." Said Harry

"Well considering the way that you just changed into Mr Summers over there…", here Scott felt he had to Interrupt or he would be stuck as Mr Summers for the rest of the summer "Call me either Scott or Cyclops or any thing apart from Mr Summers. Makes me feel ancient otherwise" he said. Tonks continued "Well considering the way you changed into Scotty Boy over there, I reckon we ought to have you up and running in about a week or so. Especially now you have a model to work from."

 Scott looked over at Tonks and saw a shocked expression on her face but he could detect something else there as well; pride in her pupil. As he saw this he felt something similar himself but it wasn't quite the same, this felt more like the pride a father felt for a son.

"Oh yes, before I forget, you have a Danger Room session in twenty minutes with Ron. Go wearing clothes you feel comfortable duelling in." said Scott, and then laughed at the expression he saw on his nephews face. "No you wont be duelling Ron, but you will be duelling deatheaters; Tonks helped us set up a scenario." He finished. 

Harry rushed out of the room followed by Tonks, obviously to go and prepare for the practice session ahead. Scott left at a more leisurely pace to go and find Professor Xavier.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            On his way to the room he shared with Ron, Bobby, and Kurt, Harry decided to play a joke on the trio. Concentrating on a mental image of his best friend, Harry's features started to change and by the time he had reached the room he was a perfect replica of his best friend and then he entered the room. 

            Ron, Kurt and Bobby were sitting around a small table and they were playing exploding snap, Kurt was facing the door and Ron had his back to the door. As Kurt was about to go out he looked up and without thinking said "Hey Ron" and was just about to go back to playing when his brain started to kick in "~uh I'm playing this exploding snap with Ron and Ron just walked in the door; what the hell is going on?~". 

Just then Bobby noticed there were two Ron's in the room, however his brain was working a bit more clearly and he growled "Alright Mystique, what game are you playing this time?", the other Ron said cheerily "Well I'm not playing any games but looks to me like you lot are playing Exploding Snap". 

The Ron sitting at the table was thinking furiously and then slapped himself on the forehead "We never did explain to you guys what a metamorphamagus is did we?" he asked. The other two in the room shook their heads, at this the other Ron's features shifted back to Harry "A metamorphamagus is a wizard that can change their appearance at will, I mentioned that we found out Harry is a metamorphamagus yesterday when we were outside. Because there was an identical copy of me in the room I would guess that Harry had been training and has picked it up rather quickly." He finished 

"You're right on the picking it up quickly, but then when I was stuck with the muggles the amount of studying I did was phenomenal and one of the things I was trying to learn was the animagus transformation; I didn't have much luck with it but in its own way this is even better plus a lot of what I had read and tried has been really useful so…. Anyway Tonks reckons I ought to be up and running in a week or two at the most, now come on; I came to get you for a danger room session that Scott said we had in 20 minutes and that was 10 minutes ago." At this Ron blanched "Don't worry" Harry added "Tonks got them to set up some magical type scenarios for us. Just dress in clothes you feel comfortable in" he finished. At this the pair changed quickly and the group of four headed down to the danger room. When they got there the two X-Students went up to the control room to watch. 

Harry and Ron waited outside the door for a few seconds; 

"You ready?" asked Harry, 

"As good as I'm gonna get" replied Ron. 

"Now don't forget this is not real but we need to treat it as if it was 'kay." Said Harry 

"Right; I'm good. Lets go do this" said Ron looking a lot steadier 

Just then the green light above the door came on so Harry hit the button to open the door. As the stainless steel door lifted the pair walked slowly into the room…..

(A.N. Sorry for leaving you all on a cliffy but this was the ideal place to leave off and it gives you all something to look forward to)                                     

  //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Tell me what you think whether this should be continued etc                          

Review….. please

Voting and Opinions

1.  I am considering reforming the marauders in this and I want the kids of Padfoot and Moony involved (O.C.s I know)

     I would like opinions on this and suggestions for names

2. Even though Harry is a metamorphamagus should I give him an animagus form as well. I don't know if that is possible in canon but I don't want to give Harry (Or anyone for that matter) Gary stu/Mary sue syndrome

    In this case I would like opinions and suggestions for forms. With the forms I will pick my favourites and post a vote next chapter

Reviewer Thanks

Sorry I cant be bothered to do individual reviwer thanks but thanks to the following:

Padfootgrim    

Disturbedvixen

Hogwarts' A History Girl

Smackskiller

Bosson12787 


	6. Chapter 5 The Awakening

Authors Note

This is a Harry Potter / X-Men crossover fic ...... enjoy 

This will serve as the disclaimer for the whole fic

I do not own Harry potter or the x-men. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and the x-men belong to

Stan lee and Marvel Comics 

Stuff in quotes with squiggles ("~stuff~") = thoughts

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Chapter 5 – The Awakening

As the steel door slid up, the same question ran through both boy's minds "~What are we gonna be facing?~"

            Once the door had had fully opened the pair apprehensively entered the room. As Harry was looking around the huge dome shaped chamber, Jean's voice came into their minds. "~This is an Escape/Capture – Rescue scenario. Once this starts you will be attacked by deatheaters and you will have to escape them. If you are both captured you must try to escape, but at the same time a group of our students will enter to rescue you. You can be hit by 5 'curses' before you are captured. The only exception to this is the Expelliarmus curse so it is possible you may be deprived of your wands at some point. That's all you need to know, good luck.~" 

            As soon as Jean finished speaking, their environment blazed to life. The two boys found themselves in what looked like the Three Broomsticks on a Hogsmeade weekend. They were standing at the bar, obviously just about to order drinks, when suddenly there were screams from outside. 

"~Here we go.~" thought Harry.      

"Yes indeed." Said Ron, neither boy realizing that the redhead had responded to a thought, rather then a spoken comment. "Come on" he continued "Let's go kick some ass," finished the redhead

At this the two boys ran through the door of The Three Broomsticks, outside into the illusion Hogsmeade and landed smack bang in the middle of a full blown deatheater attack on the town. Almost instantly the pair had to duck as a couple of curses shot past, just missing theme. Just as fast as they had ducked, the two gryffindors were up again, an instant after they had gone down. At this the two friends started running and hexing everything that moved; But it couldn't last. After 20 minutes of constant fighting, an Expelliarmus curse hit Ron and his wand was lost. As the figure went to finish the duel with a stupefy that could not be dodged, Ron brought his arms round to protect his head but instead of the curse hitting its target and laying out the redhead, a corona of fire grew around Ron and the stream of Red light that was the stupefy curse splashed harmlessly off him.      

Harry, who was fighting on the other side of the street saw the flames engulfing Ron and screamed for help as he saw his best friend being consumed by flames, but what he didn't know was that two people in the building heard this cry.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Professor Xavier was in the huge globe shaped room that housed cerebro. Twenty minutes ago he had heard a faint sentence in his head and as it didn't sound like Jean he had gone down to cerebro with scott to try and find the person it had originated from. Just as Harry called out for a second time he found not one but two indicators that meant there were two awakening mutants in the local area. As the professor narrowed down the location and checked it until there was no possibility for error he removed the headset interface of cerebro and said "Scott, there are two new mutant's….", "Ok Professor, what's the names and location?" Interrupted Scott. The names are Harry Potter and Ron Weasley and their location at the moment is the danger room." Replied Professor Xavier with a twinkle in his eye not unlike that of Albus Dumbledore. As soon as Scott heard this he ran out of the office to find Jean.        

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Back in the Danger Room:

Harry, who had been distracted by seeing his best friend engulfed in flames, was caught by a stunner from Behind. When he awoke, instead of being in held by Deatheaters in a prison cell as he expected, he was surrounded by several concerned faces which included Ron, Tonks, and someone who looked suspiciously like his mother. As he had just seen Ron consumed by fire and his mum had been dead since that fateful night when he was a year old. Because of this his first thoughts were "~Oh shit, I'm DEAD!~". Almost Immediately there was another voice in his head, that said "~No you aren't dead, and there's no need for language like that young man!~". As the voice said this, Harry's memory started to return; he remembered he was in the U.S. with his mothers twin sister, training to fight and hopefully defeat Voldemort. Slowly Harry saw an older man roll up in a wheelchair; it was Professor Xavier. "Harry, I need to talk with you and Ron as soon as possible" he said. 

            Very shortly Harry was to be found walking toward Professor Xavier's office alongside Ron and his Aunt and Uncle. As they walked Harry found himself musing about the fact that he never thought he would be calling someone other than the Dursley's by these titles. But, even this was to change soon; if he was to keep up the charade of being the son of Scott and Jean Summers then he would have to start referring to them as mum and dad.

            As Harry came to this conclusion the small group was just coming up to the office door of Professor Xavier. Just before the two boys went to open the door, Scott knelt in front of the pair and said "Look, I Know what this is about. This has the potential to change your lives as you know them, but whatever happens we will both be behind the pair of you 100%, 'kay." With that, the door was opened and the group entered the office. Sitting behind the desk was Professor Xavier "I'll be with you in just a second. I'm just giving Ron's parents apparition co-ordinates as this is something they should know as soon as possible."

            Seconds later Mr and Mrs Weasley, followed by Professor Dumbledore appeared in the room. As soon as they appeared Mrs Weasley started fussing over the two boys. Whilst this was happening Xavier said "Albus, could you please put up some silencing spells and other wards? This must be kept a secret for now although this will not be for long for reasons that will become clear soon.", "Of course, Charles." Replied Professor Dumbledore. Whilst Dumbledore was putting up the various spell's and wards Xavier said "If you would all like to take a seat, we can get cracking."

            There were two couches in the room alone with one comfortable chair. Harry sat on one of them between Scott and Jean and Ron sat on the other with his parents on either side. Because there was no space left on the couches Professor Dumbledore took the single chair.

            "Now" Began Charles Xavier "As you know, both Wizards and Mutants are in their way an evolution of man, Wizards being able to control magic and have some special abilities: For example in this room we have Harry, who is a Metamorphamagus and Ron who is a potential Animagus. Mutants, however have some abilities like this and others that are completely out of this world; a good example is Gambit, who can charge inanimate objects with kinetic energy until said object explodes, or Storm who has control over the weather in a localized area" Xavier paused to take a drink of water "Well the reason I have called you all here is that it seems that Harry and Ron have a foot in each world; they are both Wizard and Mutant."

            "S-s-so Ron, as well as having the ability to become an Animagus has some other gifts as well that are not magical, but similar to some other wizarding gifts'?" asked Mrs Weasley, nervously. "Yes, Ron is a Pyrokinetic or in Wizarding terms he would be a Fire Elemental. As well as this he has the power of flight." Replied Professor Xavier.

            "And me?" asked Harry, intrigued. "You, Harry like myself and your aunt over there are telepathic and telekinetic. Because these gifts are so closely related nature has seen fit to give you a third ability, one that will not need any special training either. You also have a Healing actor, much like Logan's." Answered Xavier.

            "Now to make these powers safe to use, the boys must be trained. Like when a young wizard or witch does accidental magic, the same can happen with these abilities, this is what makes the training so important" Said Scott. "What about their magical education, I mean with You-Know-Who on the rise that is very important" Asked Molly.

            Harry, who was looking over at Professor Dumbledore noticed that he seemed to be deep in thought and sucking on a lemon drop when suddenly he recognized the twinkle in his eyes that was the sign of a good idea. "How about this?" said Professor Dumbledore, twinkling like mad "Since Harry will be posing as a student from this school anyway, why not set up an exchange program. This way Ron and any other students that need this sort of training could come here and we could send a similar amount of students from here to Hogwarts. I feel that there will be others that will be needing to come here as well. If we setup a timetable so that the students spend a week here, and then a week at Hogwarts. We can then carry this on throughout the year."

            "That is a brilliant idea Albus, but I see one small problem in the fact that none of our students are magical" said Professor Xavier. "Now that is where you are wrong Charles. I have here a list of those students from your fine institute that are in fact capable of harnessing magical energy and are able to use it to cast spells wandlessly, they should be capable of using it for almost anything. It is these students I propose we involve in the exchange" Said Professor Dumbledore, whilst passing Xavier a sheet of paper.    

            At this Harry and Ron looked at each other and they both thought "This is going to be a bloody interesting year."

            As the Professor continued, Harry asked "Will the exchange students have to be sorted?" 

            "Actually, no they wont. We will have them stay in the same house as their counterpart. So you would still be in Gryffindor as Ron would be your counterpart" Said Professor Dumbledore. Visions of being re-sorted into Slytherin were instantly banished from Harry's mind.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Two Hours later found Harry and Ron wandering back to their room in a daze. As they eventually found and stumbled into their dorm Bobby, who was lazing on his bed saw the state that the two wizards were in and asked "What the hell happened to you guys?"

            The two friends glanced at each other, and Harry answered "You know how, when we first got here you asked if we were mutants and I said we weren't?"

"Yeah.."

"Well we were wrong" finished Ron

  //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Tell me what you think whether this should be continued etc                          

Review….. please

Sorry about the massive delay on this as i am studying for exams and had a bit of a block on my writing. Hopefully it 

has cleared now, so i should have somethin new for you soonish. Depends on exams.

I am working on another fic now called The Dimension Theory. Please check it out and review

IDP :P


	7. Chapter 6 New Discoveries

Authors Note

This is a Harry Potter / X-Men crossover fic ...... enjoy 

This will serve as the disclaimer for the whole fic

I do not own Harry potter or the x-men. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and the x-men belong to

Stan lee and Marvel Comics 

Stuff in quotes with squiggles ("~stuff~") = thoughts

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Chapter 6 – New Discoveries

Last time on Hogwarts Generation X

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Two Hours later found Harry and Ron wandering back to their room in a daze. As they eventually found and stumbled into their dorm Bobby, who was lazing on his bed saw the state that the two wizards were in and asked "What the hell happened to you guys?"

The two friends glanced at each other, and Harry answered "You know how, when we first got here you asked if we were mutants and I said we weren't?"

"Yeah.."

"Well we were wrong" finished Ron

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So you guys are Mutants now, as well?" asked Bobby

"Yup" said Harry

"Wow, how'd your folks take it?" asked Kurt

"Not too bad all things considered" answered Ron. "Apart from Ron's Family the only people I can refer to like that are Scott and Jean, and they obviously have no problems there." Continued Harry.

"So what powers did you two discover?" asked Bobby 

"Well I can create and control Fire, and I can fly" Said Ron, "In wizarding terms I would be a fire elemental." He Finished

"And like my aunt I am telepathic, telekinetic, and on top of all that I have a Healing Factor like Logan's." Harry finished in a questioning tone. "What the hell is a Healing Factor anyway?" he asked, curiously.

"Well, Logan is able to heal any injury he receives in seconds, so basically you are going to be Hell in a fight specially if you can heal yourself in the same way Logan can." Said Bobby 

As the healing factor was explained to Harry, he started to grin maniacally "Quidditch is going to be FUN this year. Madame Pomfrey always complains I end up in the Hospital wing too much anyway."

"Might be an idea for you to take a different position this time, seeing as 'Harry Potter' will be dead. It might look a bit strange if you were to come back as James and take Gin's place on the team." Said Ron, "Hey" he continued "Change into James for a second, I just want to have a look at something." As Harry morphed into his future self, Ron walked around him and said "You are gonna make one heckuva beater, seeing as our last two graduated last year. Take into account your healing factor and you are gonna be a force to be reckoned with. What do ya reckon, fancy knocking Malfoy about the place." 

"Man, Hogwarts sounds cool. Wish I could go there." Said Kurt

At this both Harry and Ron started to grin like crazy. Bobby saw this and said "Alright, spill it. What do you know?"

"Well" said Harry, "To explain why me and Ron have to go back and forth between the two schools, Professor Dumbledore suggested an exchange program between here and Hogwarts. So there's a good chance that you will get the opportunity." He finished

"Here's an idea" said Ron, as he pulled out his wand and passed it to Bobby "Hold on to this and say 'Lumos', a ball of light will glow on the end of the wand." 

As Bobby repeated the instructions, sure enough a ball of light glowed on the wand. The two wizards were pleased, at least one of their new friends would be going to Hogwarts with them that year. Slowly Ron noticed Harry staring at his hand. "What's up?" he asked, seeing his friends shocked expression.

"Ron, look at your hand!" Shouted Harry. As Ron looked down at his hand, he saw it was emitting the same kind of light as the wand Bobby was holding. "Merlin" breathed Ron "Wandless magic. Harry, you give it a try." He Finished. As the others in the room looked on, suddenly a ball of light engulfed Harry's right hand. "Jesus, Wandless and Silent magic." Muttered Ron.

"Voldemorts lackeys aren't going to know what hit them!" smirked Harry, then his face became serious "We need to speak to Professor Xavier right away." He finished. "Before we do that, lets get Kurt and Kitty to give lumos a try, see if they should come along." Said Ron.

"Good Move" answered Harry, as he passed his wand to Kurt. "Ok, just try what Bobby did." Said Harry, as Ron and Bobby left the room to go and find Kitty.

By the time that Ron and Bobby returned accompanied by Kitty and Jubilee, Kurt had been unable to produce any sort of light from Harry's wand. "I'm sorry Kurt, magic tends to run in families but even then that is not always the case. It seems though that you are unable to do magic." Said Harry. 

"Sorry mate" said Ron 

"Yeah, Sorry about that man." added Harry

Now Ron pulled out his wand and as the two wizards passed their wands to the two girls, Harry said "Just hold on to the wand and say 'Lumos'. This will make a ball of light glow on the tip of the wand."

As the two girls spoke the unfamiliar latin Harry and Ron were staring in shock at the results. Whilst Kitty had been able to produce a ball of light as Harry had described, Jubilee's result was somewhat different. Both of her hands were at the epicenters of the brightest lumos that the two boys had ever seen, whilst the rest of her body was glowing like a firefly. "Merlin" muttered Harry "we need to speak with Professor Dumbledore and Professor Xavier as soon as possible", "Ok" Harry continued out loud "Just say 'nox', that will turn off the light."

Once the two girls had managed to return to a normal state, the small party set off for Professor Xaviers office to tell him that he had a few more wizards around than he expected… 

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Review….. please

Sorry it's a bit short nut I got to a good stop point and I have had a lot of ideas for other fics that wont leave me alone so I have worked on them. The first one was the new line and the second will be a stargate / potter cross called 'magic from beyond the stars'. This I have some very cool ideas for… 

Please check out my other fics too

The New Line : Harry Potter / Buffy cross

Harry the Daywalker : Harry Potter / Blade Cross

The Dimension Theory : Harry Potter Fic

Greetz to reviewers for chapter 5

Bosson12787 

Ibozun

Icedragonmo3

kento

Disturbedvixen

Cajun Rogue

Lady Melime Alasse

Zombiewolf

For icedragonmo3's benefit here are a few other x-men potter crossovers:

Harry Potter and the Children of the Atom

Harry Potter and the Secrets of Weapon X


	8. Chapter 7 Codenames

Authors Note

This is a Harry Potter / X-Men crossover fic ...... enjoy

This will serve as the disclaimer for the whole fic

I do not own Harry potter or the x-men. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and the x-men belong to

Stan lee and Marvel Comics

Stuff in quotes with squiggles ("stuff") = thoughts

Chapter 7 –

After the meeting with Professor Xavier and Professor Dumbledore, it was decided that the other three students from the institute would form the group to go to Hogwarts along with 'James Summers'.

The first of the students from Hogwarts to attend the institute would be Ron. This was a necessity, as he needed to learn to control his power.

Once the wizards were done they returned to the dorm, where they were immediately pounced on by Bobby, Kitty, and Jubilee who had all been waiting with baited breath. As soon as the pair entered the room the first word from all of them was "well?" In response Harry changed form into James and said "We're going to Hogwarts!"

With a cheer from the three Americans Harry changed back. After a short, unintentional fireworks display from Jubilee, Harry started to explain that over the summer, He and Ron (And Hermione, when she arrived) would be teaching them what they had learned over previous years with the exception of Transfiguration, which would be taught by Tonks.

The Discussions of what the small group would be learning, and the adventures of Harry and Ron carried on long into the night until Jean sent a message to all those involved to go to Sleep.

-----------------------

The next day, after breakfast the two wizards were dragged off for a medical with Ron protesting all the way, as he had no experience with Muggle medical practices. In the lift on the way down to the level that housed the Danger Room along with the medical centre Jean explained that all newly discovered Mutants underwent a series of tests and examinations done, in order to discover if any physical or physiological changes had occurred. The morning was spent going through a battery of tests, which included eye exams (From this Jean discovered that due to his healing factor Harry's eyesight was slowly correcting), reflex tests and the like.

The last thing in the set of examinations was an X-Ray. Once Harry had explained what X-rays were, Ron laid on the surgical gurney whilst Harry and his aunt ducked behind a lead screen. Ron's X-Ray went through without a hitch, but when Jean looked at Harry's right arm, she saw some strange but very familiar bone structure. As the redhead mentally called Logan, she asked "Harry, have you had any injuries to your right arm in the last three or four years?"

"In second year that arm was de-boned by our Defence Professor, and the bones were re-grown overnight. Our defence professor that year was a fraud, and a fool. At the end of the year I was bitten by a huge Basilisk in the same arm. The only reason I'm still here now is that Fawkes healed me after a moment. Fawkes is a Phoenix, and their tears have incredible healing powers." Answered Harry

"Harry, could you and Ron go and wait in the room down the hall? I want to have a look at these some more before I draw any conclusions." Requested Jean.

After a few minutes, which jean had spent looking at the X-rays of Harry's forearm the feral X-man arrived. As soon as he entered the room Jean asked, "Please tell me this isn't what I think it is?"

After both men studied the x-rays for a few moments, Logan said, "he's got the claws alright, but only in one hand. "

"Logan, you are probably the best person to explain this to Harry, because you have a similar mutation along with the claws. Will you help me explain this to him?" asked Jean

"Sure" replied the feral x-man as the pair walked down the corridor to the room where the two boys were waiting.

Down the corridor in another room, the two wizards were waiting for the results of both x-rays. Ron was anxiously pacing the room whilst Harry was kicked back in one of the chairs. As the two adult mutants entered Harry asked, "What are the results?"

"Physiologically Ron is fine" said Jean "but on you're x-ray we discovered some strange muscle and bone structure in your right arm. We believe it is a set of claws similar to those Logan has in both arms."

Harry fought to remain in control, all his life he had been told he was a freak by Vernon Dursley, because of his magic, and now he had something else that made him stand out from the rest of the crowd. Suddenly Jean interrupted his thoughts "Harry, you are not a freak. All the other people in this building have one wish like you to be accepted. For some like Kurt that will unfortunately never happen but for you that is perfectly possible.", "Anyway" she said out loud "you wont be living as Harry Potter anymore so you wont be in the spotlight as the wizarding worlds savior, or for something that happened 15 years ago. If you end in the spotlight it will be for something you did either on your own or as part of the x-men eventually."

Later, when Harry had got back to his dorm, an owl flew through the window and over to him. When Harry retrieved the letter and saw who it was from, he quietly woke Ron and they both read the letter.

Dear Harry and Ron,

Professor Dumbledore explained to me about where you two are hiding. By a massive coincidence, my parents and I are leaving for a holiday to New York tomorrow and will be staying till the third week of august, so we can see each other.

Yours

Hermione

After reading the letter both boys fell asleep with grins on their faces, the Gryffindor Trio would be together again, before it would become the Gryffindor duet temporarily.

The next day, the two wizards were summoned to a meeting with professor Xavier. Once they were both seated in his office, Xavier said "It is customary for all students here to have a codename related to their powers, as most choose to join the X-Men upon Graduation. You two, along with any others who are part of the wizarding world will be given the option after your newts, possibly earlier dependant on the situation with Voldemort. For now though we need codenames for the pair of you. Ron you will be known as Flame because of your control of fire, and Harry you will be known as Source". Once the professor finished speaking, he slid two sets of dog tags over the desk to the pair of wizards.

"Now tomorrow lunchtime your friend Miss Granger arrives at the airport, I would like you two along with Scott and Jean to meet them, and escort them to where they are staying." continued the Professor. The two wizards picked up and donned the tags, then left the room at a run.

Moments later, the pair burst into the dorm room only to find it empty, apart from a note

H R,

We're down in the danger Room

Ice, Sparks, Ghost, and Elf

As the pair made their way down to the Danger Room, they ran into Scott who said "Follow me guys, I need to give you your uniforms."

The trio walked straight past the danger room and into a room full of stainless steel lockers, and several mannequins behind a glass frontage. The mannequins were wearing leather suits, most with an X across then chest.

Harry's uncle strode over to a wall panel, laid his hand on a palm scanner, and said "Cyclops, L72V6C unlock". A computer voice answered "Access Granted, welcome Cyclops". Scott then pressed two buttons by the wall panel, "We decided, since you two along with a few of the others, are a bit different to the regular students, we decided to give all you guys involved with the exchange program a slightly different uniform for both combat stuff here and at Hogwarts. These have been charmed to be lightweight, well ventilated, etc, etc. They aren't actually leather either". As the two wizards looked closer, they noticed that the uniforms were made of dragon skin, instead of leather. The uniforms consisted of a similar suit to the rest, along with long jacket over the top. "The robe part is mainly for combat flying on brooms, for those who need it. This will make all our people distinguishable in an attack. Now suit up and join the others in the Danger Room." ordered Cyclops.

Five minutes later the two wizards were raring to go, entered the danger room, and found their new friends fighting against a huge force of deatheaters. Almost instantly Harry saw Kitty, about to be overpowered by a likeness of Lucius Malfoy. Harry used his telekinesis to stop Lucius casting what he felt sure would be a crucio, and said "Is this a private party or can anyone join?" Whilst holding his jump and delivering three roundhouse kicks, to the chest, and head of the fake Lucius.

Suddenly Harry saw a flash of silver, as one of the deatheaters cast a spell that meant only one thing; Wormtail. Harry sprinted across the arena, and using a combination of the full body bind, then with a sickening snikt three claws slid out of his right arm. Moments later the silver hand was rolling on the floor and Harry himself had collapsed in a shaking huddle. As soon as Harry had fallen Ron shouted, "End the simulation now!" As Kurt bamfed to the control room and shut down the simulation all the students in the room dashed over to their fallen comrade. Seconds later Jean, Scott, and Professor Xavier entered the room. Jean had felt what was Happening to Harry telepathically along with Professor Xavier.

Jean lifted Her nephew telekinetically and carried him out of the room followed by Professor Xavier. "Give Jean some time to try and help Harry before you all go and crowd round him." said Scott before he followed the two telepaths out.

"What happened there, Ron? Why did that bloke send Harry into such a frenzy?" asked Bobby

"That was Wormtail, better known as Peter Pettigrew. It's his fault that Harry's parents are dead, and that Sirius who was Harry's godfather spent 12 years in Azkaban, and the last 2 and a half years on the run. Since we knew the truth, all Harry wanted was to capture the rat and free Sirius. Sirius died earlier this year, so the only point to capturing the scumbag now is justice or revenge."

"If any of us see this bastard he is going down. We protect our own," growled Bobby. As Ron saw the expression on the face of his new friend, he felt pity for anyone who dared to try and attack any of the x-students.

Review….. Please

I am really sorry about neglecting this fic, but I have had a block on how to continue this from a point. As well as that real life interfered, and is still interfering. I now have one exam left and then I will be finished at college so I will hopefully pass that the first time, especially as it is a bloody expensive exam to take. Apart from all this I have also had ideas for other fics, some of which I would like to persue, so updates will continue to be slow on this, and most probably on all my fics but I will try not to give up on them.

There is definitely no danger of that happening on this as I have the vast majority of the plotline planned but, it will take time.

Here's hoping my readers decide to stay with me as all of you have been utterly brilliant.

Incoherentdozyprat

(otherwise known as Steven Tong)

P.S. if anyone would care to suggest a chapter name for this please tell me as I am at a loss

P.P.S Any of you who like Smallville please read and review Startling Discoveries by water mage. This is a brilliant crossover with Harry Potter and I for one would really like to see more but it currently is on hiatus. Hopefully with enough reviews we will be able to see more of this world. It is set post G-O-F but has elements of OOTP (Hopefully this will not include the death) . Also if anyone could recommend any good Harry-as-a-werewolf stories to me I would be grateful.

IDP


	9. Chapter 8 New Arrivals

Authors Note

This is a Harry Potter / X-Men crossover fic ...... enjoy

This will serve as the disclaimer for the whole fic

I do not own Harry potter or the x-men. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and the x-men belong to

Stan lee and Marvel Comics

Stuff in quotes with squiggles ("stuff") = thoughts

Chapter 9 - New Arrivals

The following morning found Harry, Ron, Jean, and Scott waiting at the NY airport with a sign marked 'Grangers' waiting for the two boys other best friend to arrive. The previous evening Harry had called Hermione to find out what time she would arrive so she and her parents could be met.

As the plane landed in New York, Hermione suddenly had a feeling of foreboding, a feeling that everything was going to change. After the battle to retrieve their luggage, and going through customs Hermione started looking for the sign that Harry said he or Ron would be holding, but the place was so crowded that it was impossible to see, then over the top of all the people she saw a shock of red hair, and right next to it a very familiar head of messy black hair. So she fought her way through the crowd, followed by her parents towards the group she knew would be waiting.


End file.
